The polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) is a prime candidate for vehicle and other mobile applications. Much research has been directed to the catalysts used. Platinum (Pt) is by far the most prominent and effective material used as a PEM system catalyst. Areas in which improvement is needed are the catalyst activity, the durability and the stability of the fuel cell catalyst
During polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell operation, the platinum of Pt catalysts eventually dissolves, re-deposits in the membrane, and agglomerates, resulting in electrochemical surface area losses, thereby decreasing catalyst activity. The fuel cell industry, especially the automotive fuel cell industry, demands active and stable cathode catalysts.
Research into catalysts for fuel cells has been ongoing. For example, Miguel Cruz Quinones at the Cornell Center for Materials Research investigated new intermetallic compounds for fuel cell anodes using cyclic voltammetry. Among the most promising ordered intermetallic phases were Pt3Ta, Pt2Ta, Pt3Ti and Pt3Nb.
Others have also investigated improved catalysts for fuel cell electrodes. In WO2009/091025, an improved electrode catalyst is disclosed comprising platinum or platinum alloy and a metal oxide such as tantalum oxide and/or niobium oxide. In US2010068591, fuel cell electrodes comprising Nb2O5/Pt/C catalyst are disclosed.
Nevertheless, a more stable and durable catalyst for a fuel cell electrode is needed, and especially one that can be easily synthesized.